


Disappointment Level: Pancakes

by giraffeswearpantyhose, Ryenan



Series: Text me, wolfy. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, this is just crazy, wrote this way late and this time giraffeswearpantyhose edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeswearpantyhose/pseuds/giraffeswearpantyhose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants a tattoo. Derek and Stiles do not approve.</p>
<p>RP texting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment Level: Pancakes

Stiles’ phone growled lowly from the corner of his desk. He chuckled to himself, remembering when Isaac had stolen it to record Derek growling at Erica and then set it as the Sourwolf’s personal ringtone. Picking it up, he opened the message to see something surprising.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Don’t take Isaac anywhere, Red.

Stiles frowned. Isaac was Derek’s favorite. He was hardly ever in trouble these days.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Why? Is he in trouble? Whatever it is I didn’t do it I swear!

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
He wants to get a tattoo. The standing argument is about Erica’s…nipple rings and how I let her get those.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
A tattoo? Well I def didn’t put THAT idea in his head. What does he want a tattoo for anyway, sweet little pup like him?

Derek swung his head around the corner of the kitchen door and glared at the golden-haired boy sprawled unhappily on his couch. Sweet? Red was talking even more nonsense than usual. Isaac certainly didn’t seem sweet then. His unhappiness was clouding the whole house, and he knew it.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Did you just call Isaac sweet?

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
You all are just mean to him. he snuggles with me. Weren’t you there for movie night? Shut up I can hear your eyebrows from here. We were talking about the tattoo crisis.

The Alpha sighed. Of course Stiles had to bring that up again. The boy loved to try his patience and during the last “Pack bonding session”, instead of his usual place against Derek’s chest, he had settled almost in Isaac’s lap, throwing a smirk at his mate as he went. Red had been covered in purple marks the next morning, to no one’s surprise.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
He wants to get some Celtic rings around his forearm. With runes. Like yours but more stylized.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Mine were a special case. You can’t just go and get ancient magical runes anywhere. Did he say why?

Stiles knew the runes that banded his chest served not only as a certification of the magic in his veins, but also as a reminder to Derek that his mate could protect his Pack, no matter what.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
No. but it doesn’t matter why, he isn’t going to get them. Do you know how many inkings mine took? And how it’s dark grey?

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
It’s grey yah. So what? Don’t see what that has to do with anything, Sourwolf.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Twenty-eight re-inkings in solid black, over the whole thing, to get that grey. I don’t want him to sit through that, Red.

Derek cringed at the thought. Even with his incredibly high tolerance for pain, the constant buzz of a needle in his back had been very unpleasant, and he had no desire to see his pup do it, as skittish as he was.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Oh! It’s the werewolf healing isn’t it? Oh hell no we can’t let the pups do that. Those runes would take FOREVER. At least mine got cast on by spell. Did you explain that to him?

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
I don’t want to tell him that. He gets upset. You come tell him.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Please.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Ugh. God why do I love you? I better be getting really hot sex to make up for your complete constipation when it comes to actual words. Leaving now. You at the house?

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
I can do that. Do you. And yes. Isaac is on the couch sulking. I’m making bacon pancakes for him ‘cause you know how he upsets the whole house when he sulks.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Fuck yes. You better save me some or so help me I will kick your furry ass.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Yah yah, Red. I’d like to see you try.

Stiles held his phone in one hand and turned the key of the Jeep with the other. It rumbled and growled angrily but the engine refused to turn over. Cursing, Stiles petted the wheel and shot off another text to his mate.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Shut up Wolfy. Can you send Boyd out here? The Jeep won’t start again and Dad’s got a double shift. Not Erica. You remember what happened last time.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Boyd will be there in five. And you will be here in twenty, and then pancakes, and then sex.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Yes! I knew you were good for something besides the occasionally awesome sex.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Stiles?

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Shut up.

FROM: SOURWOLF:  
Or I will rip you throat out. With my teeth.

FROM: LITTLE RED:  
Screw you. And not in the good way. See you in 10.


End file.
